


i guess we’re doing a dnd chatfic now

by deelizcious, selfindulgentdndnerd



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Group chat, Highschool AU, Its a chatfic, Modern AU, My OCs, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, chatfic, dnd, friend’s ocs, just goofin around, literally just our dnd characters, my friends need to give their dnd characters last names, thanks to deelizcious for writing this nonsense with me, theyre all gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelizcious/pseuds/deelizcious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfindulgentdndnerd/pseuds/selfindulgentdndnerd
Summary: Storm Carrera decides to make a groupchat. Hilarity ensues.(The wonderful adventures of trying to fit all of my&my party’s characters into one groupchat.)
Relationships: Kiara Nightshade/Connor Foxglove, Kodrith Nuri/Gwen Stacy, Storm Carrera/Corona Styrka, Torin Nuri/Evan García-Kaminski





	1. the beginning

_ Storm Carrera has created a groupchat _

**Storm** : This is going to take… so long. Dear god.

_ Storm Carrera has added Corona Styrka _

**Storm** : :) !!!

**Corona** : wh. ?? babe why

**Storm** : Hi!!! I made a groupchat :)

**Corona** : i see that ?? but for why

**Storm** : For fun!!! And because we need to make friends. Also, studying with new people would be nice!

**Corona** : i simply do not want to interact with people

**Storm** : Ok ok but. Consider.

_ Storm Carrera has changed their nickname to electric-love _

_ electric-love has changed Corona Styrka’s name to time-warp _

**electric-love** : :) !!! I can change the names! It’s so cute!

**time-warp** : this is illegal

**electric-love** : I’m gonna add some people from my classes real quick!

_ electric-love has added Kiara Nightshade, Amaryllis, Teef, Aldros, and Kodrith Nuri. _

**electric-love** : Hello everyone! As you can see, I’ve made us a fun little groupchat so we can all get to know each other and hopefully become friends!

**Kiara** : uh. hello there! nice to meet you all :) although some of us do have classes together haha so… :0

**Aldros** : Greetings. I assume this is Storm Carrera, correct? Your name has been changed (and I would love to know how to do that, if you don’t mind)

**electric-love** : Oh yeah of course!!! What would you like me to change it to?

**time-warp** : wait babe can you make me an admin

**electric-love** : I guess? Why?

**time-warp** : please

_ electric-love has given time-warp admin status _

**time-warp** : >:3€

_ time-warp has changed Aldros’s nickname to heads-or-tails _

**heads-or-tails** : Why have you done this.

**Kodrith** : haha thats a good one actually

**time-warp** : ikr? do u want one

**Kodrith** : abso-fucking-lutely

**electric-love** : Honey no

_ time-warp has changed Kodrith’s name to walmart-sherlock _

**walmart-sherlock** : KSHDKSJDJS OHMYGOD-

**electric-love** : It is. Too early for your shenanigans.

**time-warp** : too early you say? >:3

**electric-love** : No!!!

**Teef** : hi everyone :)

_ Amaryllis has left the chat _

**Teef** : :(

**Teef** : can i have admin privileges for a moment please?

**electric-love** : Yes of course!

_ electric-love has given Teef admin status _

_ Teef has added Amaryllis to the chat _

**Teef** : :)

**Amaryllis** : Why?

**Teef** : :) !!

**Amaryllis** : Hmph. Fine.

**Teef** : oh !! can i have a nickname please?

**time-warp** : yes i gotchu b

**electric-love** : Please be nice to her

_ time-warp has changed Teef’s name to lily-pad _

**lily-pad** : :D !! 

**walmart-sherlock** : wait why??

**time-warp** : frog on her head

  
**walmart-sherlock** : i- yeah


	2. the nuri twins cause problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kodrith and torin are twins and theyre both incredibly gay. kodrith loves her gf and causing problems. torin loves his bf and hates his sisters shenanigans.

**walmart-sherlock** : oh wait can i add someone rq?

**electric-love** : Sure!

_ electric-love has given walmart-sherlock admin status _

_ walmart-sherlock has added Torin Nuri to the chat _

**walmart-sherlock** : >:3

**Torin** : no

**walmart-sherlock** : yes!

_ Torin has left the chat _

**walmart-sherlock** : that little motherfucker

**heads-or-tails** : Correct me if I’m wrong, but was that your brother?

**walmart-sherlock** : unfortunately yes

_ walmart-sherlock has added Stacy to the chat _

**walmart-sherlock** : baby!!!!

**Stacy** : ??? hi bub, what’s goin on?

**walmart-sherlock** : groupchat :) torin left :(

**Stacy** : oh no :( 

**Stacy** : oh i should introduce myself. whoops. uh, hey everyone! my name’s stacy, im kodrith’s girlfriend <3

**walmart-sherlock** : AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH!!!!!!

**electric-love** : Aw, you two are so cute!

**time-warp** : wlw in the chat what crimes will we commit

**walmart-sherlock** : ARSON!!!!

**Stacy** : do you want to add Torin back? im sure we can convince him to stay!

_ walmart-sherlock has added Torin to the chat _

_ walmart-sherlock has added Evan to the chat _

**electric-love** : Wow! Hi everyone!!! :)

**Torin** : fuck you

**Torin** : wait no not you

**time-warp** : i am going to personally murder you

**Torin** : i promise, i was speaking to my sister

**time-warp** : the ice you are on is as thin as the finest silk, amigo

**electric-love** : Please don’t!!!

**Torin** : storm is an angel

**Torin** : kodrith is not

**time-warp** : i am fully aware of this

**walmart-sherlock** : i will have you know i am a wholesome person. very holy.

**Stacy** : babe?

**walmart-sherlock** : yeah sweetie?

**Stacy** : you are a liar

**Torin** : receipts bitch

**walmart-sherlock** : BETRAYAL!!!!

**Evan** : what in the world is going on here

**Torin** : ty stacy 

**Torin** : heyyyy babe

**Evan** : hi?? why are you being mean >:(

**walmart-sherlock** : haha bitch


End file.
